Charles Eriksen
Charles Eriksen is the father of Chris Eriksen and widower of Emily Eriksen in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit''and ''Life is Strange 2. He is a former basketball player and coach, having turned to heavy alcoholism likely after Emily's death. :To visit Charles' room, click here. Personality Charles became an alcoholic, likely after his Emily's passing, and sometimes blames Chris for her death. His depression and addiction to watching basketball mean that Charles often leaves Chris neglected, causing Chris to do most of the housework and take care of his father at a very young age. Charles' alcohol and anger management issues cause him to raise his voice, swear, and in some cases, verbally and physically abuse Chris, although he immediately regrets doing so in all depicted cases. He seems aware of his abusive behavior, but has a hard time admitting his abuse.When Chris says that the bruises on his arm are hurting, Charles says, "It makes me sad that I... that—that you got hurt." Charles seems to dedicate much of his time towards finding the culprit of the hit-and-run that caused her death. Appearance Charles Eriksen has blue eyes, close-cropped brown hair with uneven side-swept bangs, and a light beard and mustache. During the events of Captain Spirit, he wears a black quarter-zip pullover with a short blue collar over a white shirt, worn-out navy blue jeans, black-and-white striped socks, and red closed slippers. Background During his high school and college days, Charles was a highly successful and popular athlete, having won several basketball trophies during his time. He attended Eugene State College, where he met and entered a romantic relationship with Emily Wyatt in 2005 after meeting her in a library during their finals. A year later, Charles married Emily on May 1, 2006 and conceived Chris soon afterwards, resulting in Emily's resignation from college in preparation for his birth. After graduation, Charles began working as a basketball coach for a public school within the Sunny Creek School District. On December 16, 2014, Emily was hit by a car after being stranded on the road and died from her injuries. Her death likely caused Charles to spiral into alcoholism, seemingly causing the loss of his job and several of his friends. His firing in combination with Emily's funeral costs seem to have resulted in him having to move with Chris to a smaller household in Beaver Creek, where he found a job at a railroad company. Soon after her passing, Charles devoted much of his time and resources to finding the culprit of Emily's death, including frequent letters, emails, phone calls to detectives, highway surveillance monitors, and police, the latest of which is dated to September 28, 2016. Captain Spirit On a Sunday morning during December, Charles cooks breakfast for his 9-year old son Chris and calls him down to the kitchen. During their conversation, Charles asks Chris how Chris is enjoying the eggs, how the bruise on his arm is doing (heavily implied to be caused by Charles himself), and about Christmas, leading to Chris asking him about picking out a pine tree like he promised. Charles tells Chris that they will buy a tree after the basketball game, promising not to fall asleep before then. Several drinks afterwards, Charles falls asleep on the recliner during the game. Upon being nudged by Chris, Charles wakes up heavily inebriated and falls over twice, knocking over a table in the process. After Chris attempts to remind Charles of their conversation earlier that day, the doorbell rings, and Charles tells him to send whoever it is away. While resting against the couch, Charles listens in on Chris' conversation with Claire Reynolds and becomes more agitated once Chris returns, culminating in him directly blaming Chris for Emily's death. Upon seeing Chris begin to cry, Charles attempts to apologize to no avail as Chris runs outside, leaving Charles holding his head in his hands. Season 2 Charles will return in Episode 2 of Life is Strange 2 along with his son Chris. Relationships Family * Chris Eriksen (son) - Charles cares for his son and tries to keep him happy, seen through him playing along with Chris' superhero antics, his purchase of a current-gen PlayBox and Hero-Con tickets despite not having much money, and their occasional shared reminiscence over his mother. Despite this, his depression and addiction to watching basketball mean that Charles often leaves Chris neglected, causing Chris to do most of the housework and take care of his father at a very young age. Charles' alcohol and anger management issues cause him to raise his voice, swear, and in some cases, verbally and physically abuse Chris, although he immediately regrets doing so in all depicted cases. Charles refuses attempts from his in-laws to take Chris in while he recovers from his addiction, indicating that he values Chris' being by him. However, Chris' resemblance to his mother in many ways causes him to constantly remind Charles of Emily's passing, which only serves to increase his grief. * Emily Eriksen (deceased spouse) - From their first meeting in college to the latter's passing, Charles and Emily had a strong and loving relationship. Parts of conversation between Charles and Chris about her indicate that their marriage was a happy one, as well as the loose humorous comic strips drawn by Emily centering around their relationship. Charles placed various of her belongings around the house, such as her drawings, old books, and perfume. * Peter and Kristen Wyatt (parents-in-law) - Peter thanks Charles for sending flowers on Emily's birthday. Despite this, Charles seems to avoids meeting with them when he can, possibly out of fear that they would try and take Chris away from him. Friends * Audra (love interest) - Charles seems to be in a relationship with a woman named Audra, who writes in a letter to him that she's concerned about Charles' emotional state and that she "care(s) for him in so many ways". Audra mentions that she wants to meet his son, indicating that he has opened up to her enough to tell her about him, and though she notes that she feels like he may be ashamed of her and that he has said things that have hurt her feelings, she says that she has genuine feelings for Charles and cares for his well-being. * Nick (former friend) - Charles keeps a photo of him and a redheaded man with a beard named Nick displayed prominently on a bookshelf, which Chris can comment wondering why Charles never hangs out with him anymore. The photo seems relatively old, given that Charles doesn't yet have his current facial hair in it, implying that Nick was one of the friends Charles lost after his downward spiral after Emily's death. Other * Claire Reynolds - Charles keeps her number on the list of phone numbers he tells Chris is "important", indicating that he trusts her on some level. After Chris returns from his conversation with Claire in Captain Spirit, Charles can either comment about her interrogating him or call her a "nosey bitch" and tell Chris that he should have gotten rid of her while heavily drunk. Memorable Quotes Trivia * Due to his surname "Eriksen", Charles may have Nordic roots. * Chris can tell Charles that he wants a "PlayBox" for Christmas and, later on, discover that Charles has already bought him one and is keeping it hidden in his closet. The "PlayBox" is a portmanteau of the two real-world console brands PlayStation and Xbox. * Charles is voiced by the same actor that voiced Frank in Before the Storm, Nick Apostolides. * A photograph shows Charles and a friend at "Westernland Park". This might refer to the old west themed area, also known as " " outside of Japan. Gallery Screenshots CS Charles - cooking scrambled eggs.jpg|Charles cooking scrambled eggs for Chris. CS Charles - pinky promise with Chris.jpg|Charles promising Chris to pick out a Christmas tree with him by the end of the day. CS Charles - talking to Chris.jpg|Charles talking with Chris at the dinner table. CS Charles - watching basketball game.jpg|Charles watching the basketball game. CS Charles - zombie jock shot.jpg|Charles after being shot by Chris with a nerf gun. CS Charles - writing in stat notebook.jpg|Charles writing in his stat notebook. CS Charles - asleep.jpg|Charles sleeping on the recliner. CS Charles - fallen.jpg|Charles after falling onto the floor while inebriated. 20181029164423_1.jpg|Charles talking to Chris after the doorbell rings. CS Charles - angry at Chris2.jpg|Charles blaming Chris for Emily's death. CS Charles - final shot.jpg|Charles' final shot after Chris runs out into the snow. Photos Captain Spirit - Charles playing basketball.jpg|Charles playing basketball. Captain Spirit - College newspaper photo of Charles and Emily.jpg|A college newspaper photo of Charles and Emily from 2005. Captain Spirit - Charles' basketball team.jpg|Charles' old basketball team. Captain Spirit - Charles and Nick at Westernland Park.jpg|Charles and his old friend, Nick, at Westernland Park. References pt-br:Charles Eriksen ru:Чарльз Эриксен Category:Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Captain Spirit Category:Male Characters Category:Eriksen Family Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 2: Rules Characters Category:Male Characters (Captain Spirit)